This disclosure relates generally to the field of electrophoretic separation of bio-agents and particles, and more particularly, to systems and devices for focusing the bio-agents into regions of relatively high concentrations.
Electrophoresis is a separation technique most often applied to the analysis of biological or other polymeric samples. It has frequent application to analysis of proteins and DNA fragment mixtures. The high resolution of electrophoresis has made it a key tool in the advancement of biotechnology. Variations of this methodology are used for DNA sequencing, isolating active biological factors associated with diseases such as cystic fibrosis, sickle-cell anemia, myelomas, and leukemia, and establishing immunological reactions between samples on the basis of individual compounds. Electrophoresis is an extremely effective analytical tool because it does not affect a molecule's structure, and it is highly sensitive to small differences in molecular charge and mass.
Particles can be manipulated by subjecting them to traveling electric fields. Such traveling fields are produced by applying appropriate voltages to microelectrode arrays of suitable design. Traveling electric fields are generated by applying voltages of suitable frequency and phases to the electrodes.
This technique of using traveling electric fields relates to an important method for separation and sorting of large particles and cells referred to as dielectrophoresis. Dielectrophoresis is defined as the movement of a polarizable particle in a non-uniform electric field. Essentially, the force arises from the interaction of the field non-uniformity with a field-induced charge redistribution in the separated particle.
Particles are manipulated using non uniform electric fields generated by various configurations of electrodes and electrode arrays. As a general biotechnological tool, dielectrophoresis is extremely powerful. From a measurement of the rate of movement of a particle the dielectric properties of the particle can be determined. More significantly, particles can be manipulated and positioned at will without physical contact, leading to new methods for separation technology.
A powerful extension of dielectrophoresis separation is traveling wave dielectrophoresis (TWD) in which variable electric fields are generated in a system of electrodes by applying time varying electric potential to consecutive electrodes. Such a method of Traveling Wave Field Migration was described by Parton et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,859, herein incorporated by reference. Although satisfactory, a need for improved strategies and methodologies remains. In addition, dielectrophoresis requires higher voltage (˜100 V), higher frequencies (˜10 MHZ), and finer electrode pitch (<10 um).
A microfluidic device for electrophoretic separation of biomolecules such as DNA and protein was described by Dunphy et al. in “Rapid Separation and Manipulation of DNA by a Ratcheting Electrophoresis Microchip (REM),” Proceedings of IMECE2002, Nov. 17-22, 2002, New Orleans, La., No. IMECE2002-33564, herein incorporated by reference. The device utilizes thousands of electrodes along the length of a microchannel. An electrical potential is applied across the electrodes and selectively varied to separate molecules within the microchannel into two groups using a ratcheting mechanism. This mechanism does not employ traveling waves. Although directed to the separation of biomolecules, this strategy is based upon micro device technology and is not readily compatible with conventional laboratory equipment. Accordingly, a need exists for a device and technique for utilizing electrostatic traveling waves for selectively concentrating bio-agents and particles, and particularly, for subsequent analysis.
Detection of miniscule amounts of bio-agents, such as toxins, viruses, spores, etc., is important in the bio-sciences, particularly with respect to public health matters and the protection of emergency and military personnel. However, these bioagents are often life-threatening at miniscule concentrators and undetectable without concentration. Laboratory procedures may provide up to two orders of magnitude of concentration (e.g. ultra filtration) for biomolecules, but filtration is a lengthy process and requires a high-pressure source not readily available in the field. Therefore, there is a need for a compact, portable device to extract charged bio-agents (e.g. toxins, viruses, weaponized bacteria or their spores, or oocytes of harmful parasites, etc.) that are suspended in a liquid, concentrate them in a high viscosity medium and focus them into a detector.